Drabble of Songs
by iStormXD
Summary: Short song-fic one-shots all thanks to my ipod!Third pairing Dum x Alice.Bows  Pakibasa ang storya ko at mag review!  Translation: Please read my story and review!
1. Peter x Alice

~Marry Me?~

**He-ey~ I know I should be studying and all but a sudden idea came to me and I couldn't help but write it down! And its all thanks to my ipod! SOooooo lets start!**

**

* * *

**

First Song: 

Marry Me by Ellegarden

_Somewhere closer I can hear the wedding bell_

Peter White was at his best friend Alice favourite spot, he called her earlier saying he has something important to tell her and so did she.

The important thing that he was going to say was propose, he loved Alice and so did she, but apparently the wedding bells he can hear are making him nervous

_It's a fine day I am wearing a blue shirts like the sky_

He was wearing her favourite colour, sky blue, he also has taken a liking to it, it reminds him of her.

_I am standing in the line while holding confetti_

He felt something landed on his head and so outstretched his a little, confetti landed on the palm of his hand _The wedding confetti maybe_ he thought and saw someone coming making him smile

_I see the girl of my dream is shining like the sun beside him_

"Peter I have some news to tell you!" Alice said with excitement "Me too! You first" Peter replied he was a gentleman who follows the saying "Ladies first" Alice squealed and what she said had crushed Peter's heart

"I'm engaged to Julian!"

Peter froze and saw another figure come "Jeez Alice! You got faster" a man with midnight blue hair came "Sorry Julian! Anyway Peter, what's your news?" she asked as Julian put an arm around her "Umm I heard about your engagement and was going to tell you congratulations" Peter replied with a sad smile "Thanks Peter! But we need to get going cause we still have to plan the wedding bye" and with that the left

_Won't you marry me if I could be a rich boy_

"_Maybe she only married him because he's rich"_ he thought as he got home but shook his head knowing Alice isn't like that

_Won't you marry me if I could be very handsome_

"_Maybe because he's handsome"_ he thought as he looked at his self in the mirror and saw a white haired man wearing contacts on his red eyes _"But I'm handsome too!"_ he sighed and laid down n the bed

_Won't you marry me if I could be a tall guy_

"_Married him because he's tall?" _he sighed _"Julian and I are the same height"_

_Don't you marry him if I could be in the next life_

"_If Alice gets reborn and I'm her friend I'll propose right away so she'll end up with me and me only not Julian or his friends" _he smiled and closed his eyes

_You're an idol in high school He was a quarter back_

Peter remembered the time when they were both in high school, Alice was very nervous about her first day but he made her feel better by saying "I'll make sure you won't make a fool of yourself"

He also remembered that Alice became popular because of her looks attracting the football team including Julian the quarterback. He frowned and got his old notebook

_He has sold me a photocopy of your photograph_

A picture fell down as he opened the book, It was a picture of Alice sleeping in the library, Julian was with her he asked help for Geometry and knew Alice was the right person to ask. During their studying she fell asleep and Julian took a picture of her and gave Peter a photocopy. Peter smiled and placed back in the notebook

_I am standing in the line while holding confetti_

Three months later, today was the day of Alice's wedding and of course he wouldn't miss it, he was standing in front of the line with their friends back in high school holding confetti

_I see the girl of my dream is smiling like the sun in her wedding dress_

The doors opened revealing Alice in her dream dress with Julian next to her, Peter couldn't help but let out a small sigh picturing the moment he'll see Alice one last time

_Won't you marry me if I could be a rich boy  
won't you marry me if I could be very handsome  
won't you marry me if I could be a tall guy  
don't you marry him if I could be in the next life_

As he saw them slicing the cake together at the reception he thought about why she married him again

_Maybe not... She don't remember me_

He sighed and went outside for fresh air thinking about the future "Hey, Peter" Alice's voice came making him snap out of his thoughts _"At least she still remembers me"_ he thought "What?"

_Maybe not... She don't know how I feel_

She just smiled, the smile that made him love her _"I wonder if she knew that I loved her?"_

_Maybe not... She don't even know my last name_

"Well you're not the Peter I used to know" she said "What do you mean?" he asked "The Peter White I knew would do the first dance with me and never let me go" she laughed Peter smiled for the first time in three months, he smiled a true smile

_Won't you marry me if I could be a rich boy  
Won't you marry me if I could be very handsome  
Won't you marry me if I could be a tall guy_

After dancing with Alice and they left for their honeymoon Peter thought why she married Julian and not him

_Don't you marry him_

"_Don't marry him in your next life"_ he thought and told himself "Because he's just another stupid in the next life" and with that he got a rose from the bus nearby, pressed it near his lips and tossed it on the road _"See you in the next life Alice"_

_

* * *

_

"ALICE!" Peter cried as he sat up hand stretched out he was sweating an panting "Oh it was just a dream" he told himself and got out of bed to get ready so he could propose today

Upon arriving at the park he saw Alice already there twiddling with her hair "Ah, Peter you're here what is it you wanted to say to me?" she asked Peter gulped and got a ring out of his pocket and quickly got down on one knee and said:

"Won't you marry me Alice?"

* * *

**Done Hope you enjoyed reading just give me some suggestions on which couple I'll do next and I'll try to look for a song for it or you guys can give the song and the pairing! Ciao~  
**


	2. Blood x Alice

~Pretty Girl~

**Me: HEY! I'm free from hell!**

**Trevor: Yeah anyway, If I were you, you should just update randomly**

**Me: yeah I guess anyway this chapter is dedicated to Octicy!**

**Trevor: Yeah thanks to you we both found a new song to listen too (nods)**

**Me: Yup, yup. Anyway on with the drabble!  
Trevor and Me: ****She/Me does not own the game

* * *

**

Second Song:

Pretty Girl by Sugarcult

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

Alice looked at herself in the mirror, today's the day she's going to be awed by the man her father chose as his successor, but, she does not love him no. She loves his twin, he was her first and one true love but sadly he confessed, confessed that she was just used as bait for his older twin to be jealous of him

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

His intentions hurts a lot as she knew what was happening, her heart shattered to a million pieces after that

_And that's what you get for falling again_

She knew that love never last but he was different, he stole her heart away

_You can never get him out of your head_

"Blood" she whispered to herself and sat down on the arm chair behind her tears forming on the corner of her eyes

_And that's what you get for falling again_

She hated hit, falling for an arrogant jerk like that

_You can never get him out of your head_

Tears trickled down her eyes and kept on murmuring "Blood" hoping he'd be the one instead of his brother Brad.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

"Alice" her sister Lorina went in "Ah, sis," Alice said and wiped the tears away "Oh dear, your crying again aren't you" the oldest of the Liddell family said and crouched down next to her "You're thinking about him aren't you?" she asked and Alice nodded _The way he makes my heart beat fast and make me blush and smile in different ways_ she thought

_It's the way that he kisses you_

As her sister fixes her hair, she applies some rose luscious pink lipstick on her lips and she remembered the way Blood roughly kisses her lips

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

"There now you're ready" Lorina smiled, Alice let out a small smile and remembered how Blood used to get strands of her hair and place I near her lips and that was the start of her relationship

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego_

"I'll be waiting outside alright Alice?" Lorina said before she turned the knob "Wait!" Alice said making her stop "I'm sorry" Alice said, head looking down "For what?" she asked "I knew you like Brad more as a friend and must hate me now that I'm marrying him" the bride said Lorina sighed "Don't worry about it he's doing it for me" Alice gave her a confused look "He was threatened that if he won't marry you they'd kill me" before Alice could ask she left the room.

Alice sighed and looked at herself in the mirror she looked beautiful, but her ego had gotten bruises by her lover.

_The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_

Her instinct tells her to stay away from him but how could she?

_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him out of your head  
and that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

She sighed and went out the room preparing herself for her wedding

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

While walking Blood's face suddenly pops up in her head making her wince, the kisses they shared and the time they spent together are now gone, gone like the wind

It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love

She reached the entrance of the cathedral and saw Blood leaning against the brick wall, eyes staring of the distance "Alice, you're late" her father appeared out of nowhere and linked his arms with hers "Sorry father" she apologized and let her father drag her away "hmph, Make sure you remember who you're marrying" he said and she nodded. She turned her head around and saw Blood was no longer there

_Pretty girl..._

Alice and her father made their way down the aisle, she took in everything she saw; red roses which were her favorites including Bloods, a man in a tux in front of her but sadly not the man she loves

_Pretty girl..._

As Alice let go of her father she went next to Brad "You look lovely Alice" he said with a forced smile "Thank you" she thanked him but wish he didn't say it"

She ignored what the priest was saying the whole time well that was until Brad had said "I Do" she blinked and looked at the priest who was waiting for her reply, "I-I do" she stuttered

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

Brad smiled making her suffer, wishing Blood will come and crash the wedding, wishing it was Blood instead of his brother Brad

_Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head_

As their lips were inches apart the window broke to pieces and their landed a smoke bomb causing smoke to escape for the smoke "Alice! Alice where are you!" she could hear Brad shout she was about to reply but a gloved hand covered her mouth. She looked up and saw a man with an eye mask (the one Ace uses) covering his eyes, she blinked in confusion as he placed his index finger in front of his lips.

He dragged her away from the cathedral but not before he passed by Brad and told him that only Brad can hear "Sorry for crashing your wedding, but apparently she's my bride brother" Brad blinked and a small sigh escaped his lips and murmured after he see his bride run away "Itterashai, brother"

_It's the way that he makes you cry_

As Alice was being dragged away he suddenly let go making her stop "Who are you?" she asked, he smirked and removed his mask tears trickled down her eyes "B-Blood?"

_It's the way that he's in your mind_

He smiled and turned on his heel and left her, his face stuck in her head

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

She didn't notice that he left her making her run after him hoping to find her lover, lifting the skirt of her dress as she runs

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

The feeling in her heart after seeing him again, makes her run faster but suddenly stops in a dead end. She cried. She cried because she had lost him for the second time again.

_It's the way that he kisses you_

Thinking all hope was lost she was suddenly pulled into the bushes making her lips crash into a familiar mouth, her eyes widened in surprise but kissed him back. She knew the way the person roughly kisses her was Blood; she was glad that he was back with her

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

"You're my bride got it" he said as their lips slightly parted "Yes, I am your bride" she said before his lips crashed into hers again and she remembered how she fell in love with him.

* * *

**Me: (Eyes twitches) I can't believe it…**

**Trevor: (Mouth twitches) me too….**

**Me: Blood's ending with Alice is an open ending **

**Trevor: Just like in "Personal Maid"**

**Me: Which reminds me here's Alice's uniform: .com/gallery/24454708?offset=48#/d2g1ckc (I kinda forgot to post it, just copy and paste alright?)  
**

**Trevor: Anyway hope you enjoyed it Octicy!**

**(If you have notice we are kinda out of character (referring to me and trevor) but don't worry about it we just finished exams and can't believe it that's all! Next up Heart or Diamond!)**

**Itterashai- See you later  
**


	3. Elliot x Alice

~Olive You~

**Hey, I was running out of songs to use and this came in my head. Please suggest some songs and couples, FYI I can't use the same couples since its one time use only. So please suggest songs! And now I present you: ELLIOT!**

**

* * *

**

Third Song:

Olive You by Dave Days

_Can't get the words out of my mouth_

"Hey Alice I-"Elliot paused "I?" Alice asked "It's nothing, what did you want to do again?" he brushed it off "Oh, okay anyways come on!" she smiled and grabbed his hand making him blush _'Why can't I say it?'_ he thought

_That little feeling everyone talks about_

'_I mean seriously how hard can I tell her my feelings?'_ he argued with himself

_The things you say like I miss your face_

He remembered the time he got sick and Alice came by and said "Hey Elliot, I missed seeing your face" making him blush

_I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so_

Elliot stopped in his tracks "Anything wrong Elliot?" Alice asked "Alice I-"

_Olive you_

"Olive you!" He said making Alice blink

_And everything you do_

He blinked as he realized what he had said and was red as a tomato

_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_

"Elliot anything wrong?" she asked "It's nothing, come on I'll treat you to ice cream." He smiled _'Ugh I meant to say I love you!'_ he sighed

_(Olive you) the words are coming true_

He bought Alice a chocolate ice cream and vanilla for himself "Seriously though Olive you?" Alice said almost making him choke "Just ignore it okay." He told her.

_I don't know what to say but olive you _

'_Well that was a starter' _he thought and licked his ice cream

_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside_

After eating their ice creams they decided to take a walk. "Hey Alice come here for a second!" she heard Elliot call "Okay" she replied and headed to his direction, she found him surrounded by bright yellow sun flowers with a sheepish smile on his face "Wow, this is beautiful Elliot!" she said in awe as she got closer to him "I know here." Elliot tucked a sun flower behind her ear making her heart skip a beat.

_I try to tell you but I always hide_

"Elliot I uhh well" she tried to say but changed the subject "Thank you for the flower"

_The things you say like I want you to stay right_

_Here by my side let the words slide_

She remembered the time he got sick and he told her "Can you stay right here by my side?"

_Olive you_

"Elliot Olive you" Alice smiled; Elliot blinked "huh?"

_And the little things you do_

"Uh I just felt like copying you" she said sheepishly and Elliot ruffled her hair with a smile

_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_

'_Can't I just say it?_' she mentally slapped herself

_(Olive you) the words are coming true_

She let out a soft sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder "Alice?"

_I don't know what to say but olive you_

'_Well it was a start' _she smiled

_Olive you, Olive you, Olive you, (x2)_

They walked and laughed, spending this moment like it was just the two of them

_But Olive you, Olive you, Olive you (x2)_

They sat down on a bench in silence, listening to the wind. Hesitantly Elliot places his hand on top of Alice's.

_You, you wanna tell me but,_

"Alice/Elliot" they looked at each other

_I, I, I don't know how to say it_

"You first" Elliot offered "Well.."

"_I'll let it out what's been on my mind_" she said "_Those two words mean an I love.."_

"I love you" Elliot suddenly said making her surprised

_I love you and everything you do_

They looked at each other not knowing what to do but just smile

_These two words mean what I meant to say with three,_

Elliot placed his free hand on her cheek making her blush

_I love you never felt so smooth_

Elliot leaned closer and so did she, like they were a magnet

_All I can say is I love you_

They closed the space between them and finally kissed

_I... Love... you... (x2)_

They separated, their face flushed and both smiling like a kid

"_I love you_" Elliot said and Alice smiled "You know what, Olive you" she said causing him to chuckle

_(Olive you, olive you, olive you) [x4]_

"It's like our personal way of saying I love you" He said earning a giggle from his lover "I guess it is, Olive you Elliot" she said and he smiled "Olive you too Alice"

* * *

**I think I lost it! Suggest some songs and couples b4 it's too late! And I have 2 possible projects for this section read the summary on my profile and let me know what you think! **


	4. Boris x Alice

~Just A Dream~

**Okay WHSHC(Wonderland high school host club) is on HOLD and HD(Heart or diamond) will be slow cause I'm fixing the ideas in my head (I wrote them on paper the scenes from random chapters) and yeah so here's 'Just A Dream' featuring "Boris x Alice"!**

**

* * *

**

Fourth Song:

Just A Dream by Nelly

**Boris's POV**

I stood in front of the window that separates me from my girlfriend; I placed my left hand against the cold glass I stared at my girlfriend laying on the white hospital bed unconscious, I winced as I saw her pale body with needles and stuff my heart hurts so I looked away and turned to the doctor.

"Dr. Ringmarc is she alright?" I asked the gold eyed man behind me

He gave me a reassuring smile "Ms. Liddell will be alright Mr. Airay she's just in a coma right now so no need to worry"

I glanced at her again and sighed, shoving my hands to my pocket I turned away making my way to my concert but not before telling the doctor this "And contact me right away when she wakes up!"

I heard a chuckle when I exited the hospital, my heart still heavy from what I saw; I brushed it off and rode on my motorcycle making my way to my concert.

"There you are Boris! Gowland is getting impatient from waiting!" I heard one of my band members, Ace say as I arrived in the dressing room glad I survived the fan girls "You visited Alice again didn't you?" I heard Elliot say, I smiled a little "She's just in a coma that's all" I said and went to my part of the room to get dressed.

"It's been a week are you sure she's okay?" I heard Dee "Yeah you sure Boris" his twin Dum said

"Yeah I'm sure" I said as I finished dressing my cell phone in my hand "So you guys ready to rock?"

I earned few chuckles "Yeah but leave your phone we don't want any distractions now do we?" Ace said making me leave my phone on the table nearby before we left for stage.

"Oh you finally arrived Boris" my boss Gowland said as we were in the back of the stage

"Sorry few things came up that's all" I smirked and he sighed

"What song are you guys playing now?" he asked

"Let's play the new one" I suggested earning confuse looks from everyone "What?"  
"You sure about it man I mean we haven't practiced it that much" Elliot asked and I smiled "Don't worry guys just remember who the song was dedicated to"

After we said our good lucks we went to the stage and on our respected places; Ace in the drums, Elliot on the key boards, Dee on bass, Dum on guitar and me on vocals.

**Normal POV**

"What's Up everybody keep you too long?" Boris said through the mike and earned shouts and "I love you" he smiled "Well then we shouldn't keep you too long now do we, alright let's start it off with a new song I wrote called 'Just a Dream'" the music started and so did the shouts my smile grew wider "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend Alice Liddell, get well soon Alice" he murmured the last part and closed his eyes

_I was thinking about her_

Thinking bout me  
_Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?_

He opened his eyes and strummed his guitar

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

His smile faded as he started singing the next part

_So I drive on back (uh)  
down that road (road)_

The memory of the car accident flashed through his mind making him wince a little but luckily his voice didn't crack

_Will she come back? (Uh)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream._

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_My love of my life, My shawty, my wife  
She left me, Im tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

He closed his eyes trying to focus on the song, trying to erase the pain that Alice is not here watching him sing this song that was for her

_I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

_So I drive on back (Uh)  
Down that road (Yeah)  
Will she come back? (back)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream._

He stopped and stepped back a little, they made a deal that the twins will sing the up coming part

Dee:

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every  
turn  
Trying to get my usher on but I can let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_No more will I miss her, when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

Dum:

_Now im in the club thinking all about my baby  
HEY, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong._

Boris went back to the mike and inhaled sharply

_I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

Meanwhile at the dressing room his phone started ringing

_So I drive on back (Uh)_

_Down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (back)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream..._

'_Hey you've reached Boris Airay the most handsome, charming singer in the world leave me a message after the beep_'

BEEP

'_Mr. Airay she's awake! Alice is awake and she wants to see you right now!_' Doctor Ringmarc's voice said then hanged up.

Dee: _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

Dum: _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

Some of the audience raised their hands up waving it through the rhythm _  
_

Boris: _Now they're gone and you wish you could give them  
everything_

Elliot: _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

Ace: _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

Soon everyone started doing it, their eyes closed as they started feeling the song_  
_

Boris:_ Now they're gone and you wish you could give them  
everything (closes eyes)_

All 5 of them:

_I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?_

He opened his eyes and they widened in shock as tears started forming on the corner of his eyes_  
_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah) _

He saw one thing he thought he'll never see: Alice_  
_

_it was only just a dream..._

He jumped of the stage leaving a smirking Elliot, the twins exchanging high fives and a smiling Ace, making his way through the crowd to get to her

All 4 (in stage):

_I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be? _

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream...  
_

"Alice…" he murmured his hand cupping her cheek as he arrived, she smiled and placed her hands over his "Boris"

_So I drive on back (Uh)  
Down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (back)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)_

The tears fell as he hugged her earning "awws" from the crowd and whistles from his band mates, Alice hugged him back and kept on repeating his name making him hug her tighter and they both murmured

"_It was only just a dream..._"

* * *

**Done! BTW I was reading my reviews from "Personal Maid" and saw a review from thetwilightprincess saying: please continue it with more details getting me to think,**

**I'm going to write a-a LEMON! PM me on how to write one as in teach me on how to write a LEMON, or if you want you can make it and send me the link so I can read it but I'm still making mines I'm just offering you that you can continue it if you like. SO PM ME ON HOW TO WRITE A LEMON! (Pls REVIEW!)(Sorry if lyrics are wrong)  
**


	5. Dum x Alice

~Just So You Know~ 20:28

**Me:** **Hey sup people!**

**Trevor: Get your but off the chair right now!  
Me: Why~**

**Trevor: Duh! You have to review 4 the exams!  
Me: Later**

**Trevor: No now!  
Me: After writing this story!  
Trevor: You better be quick **

**Me: kay**

**A/N: Told in Dum's POV**

**

* * *

**

Fifth Song:

Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney 

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

I walked through the forest just to get to my destination, the cliff, it was the place where I needed to clear my minds of things mostly my feeling for my best friend Alice Liddell. I see her as a friend but for some reason I can't help but fall in love with her.

_I just can't turn away_

I tried to give up on her once and see her as a friend and it was hard, I didn't see her for a week and she got sick so I had to take care of her.

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

I finally can hear the ocean, as I was about to escape the forest I froze.

_I can't look away_

There I see a couple kissing but which made my eyes widen was that it was Alice with some guy, why can't I look away?

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

Quickly I hid behind the tree next to me, my back against the trunk I lifted my hand to my sweaty face and covered my mouth. what was wrong with me?

_I just can't turn away_

I feel so stupid, just watching the girl I _**might **_love being kissed by some other man, what the hell is wrong with me that I couldn't turn away and forget about it?

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

I took a glimpse and saw that they were now holding hands both blushing like crazy, I winced, why did it feel like time froze?

_I can't look away_

I can finally move my legs and just like that I ran, ran like there was no tomorrow hoping I can finally just forget about what I saw and act like nothing happened at all.

_And I don't know_

What's wrong with me? I have no idea as I continued running to my house (A/N: or shall I say mansion)

_How to be fine when I'm not_

I plopped myself down on my king sized bed and recollected the things that happened minutes ago.

_Cause I don't know_

I have no idea on what's going on with my heart right now, I sat up and brought my hand to my chest, breathing heavily.

_How to make a feeling stop_

Can I stop this feeling for her? Is there a cure for this? Damn I'm just lucky that my brother isn't here or else he'd be laughing so hard right now with my questions and reaction.

_Just so you know_

I sighed and grabbed my phone, I stared at it for awhile and then flipped open and started making a message.

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

I didn't send it, just saved it to my drafts, I blushed when I browsed the pictures in my phone, it was a picture of Alice smiling when I showed her the cliff. I couldn't help but smile and flipped the phone close bringing it closer to my lips, does this mean I love her?

_I won't sit around_

I stood up and made my way to the window, I can't sit around being depressed when Alice has a relationship right?

_I can't let him win now_

Smiling to myself I decided that if that guy made a wrong move I'll be kicking his butt right away with no mercy, won't that be a sight to me? Yup it would really be!

_Thought you should know_

My phone ringed and I flipped it open to see a text message from Alice, it read:

'_Dum guess what! Do you remember Bruce from third year, the guy I had a crush on? Well guess what he told me he loves me today and even kissed me!_'

Bruce? No way! I texted her back:

'_That playboy?_'

Playboy, yes I remember him he was a playboy, I know I've seen it with my own eyes. Minutes after sending the message I received a reply:

'_Well yeah..but he said that he changed and isn't a playboy anymore!_'

I didn't reply.

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

I looked at the shelves at my left and saw pictures of me and Alice sometimes with my brother, growing up and appearance changing through the years. I sighed, I really want to let go of her.

_But I don't want to_

Nah I shouldn't.

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

But I really need to tell her before its too late.

_Just so you know_

So she knows everything from kindergarten to now.

_It's gettin' hard to be around you_

"Master Dum, Miss Alice has came for a visit and is currently waiting for you at the rose garden" the maid said as she stuck her head out at the door I flinched "Alright I'll be right there." I said and she left, how can I face her right now?

_There's so much I can't say_

"Dum, I'm glad that you haven't got a fever." Alice smiled as I arrived, I blinked "Huh?" she giggled making me blush "The maids told me that when you came back yesterday you were soaking wet from the rain" she said, it was raining? I didn't notice, I bit my lower lip as she smiled and hugged me, I hug her back so she wouldn't get suspicious of me, I'm stopping myself right now from telling her everything I want to but now isn't the right time.

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

We parted and she patted my head, she had to tip toe though, "Anyway what do you think about me dating Bruce?" she asked and I sighed "It's great, I'm glad he changed cause if he didn't I would kick his butt right now." I lied not really the 'kick his but' was true, she laughed and so did I. Why did I have to fall for her?

_And look the other away_

We were now having tea, talking about what was happening "You know what Dum?" she said all of a sudden staring at the sky, I brought the tea close to my mouth and drank it "Hm?" she looked at me a blush in her face "I wonder what would happen if you and I well were a couple..." I nearly chocked and set my tea down as looked at my plate that had a strawberry short cake "I don't know." I said a little embarrassed.

_And I don't know_

After awhile she had to leave, she has a date with that playboy, I watched her retreating figure thinking about her, she stopped and looked back giving me a wave and a smile which I kindly gave back.

_How to be fine when I'm not_

God do you hate me? Why couldn't you give her to me?

_Cause I don't know_

I really don't know what game God is playing with me but one thing for sure is...

_How to make a feeling stop_

I'm going to win it.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

A week has passed after seeing Alice and I was now sitting at the edge of the cliff, thinking about the things I'll be doing to that playboy once he hurts Alice, I know he changed but.. a playboy will always be a playboy right?

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

I stood up about to leave but apparently my phone rang, flipping it open I brought it to my ear "Speak, I don't have time right now I have some stuff to do so I'm giving you 5 minutes to talk to me so speak up." I said bluntly and by stuff I mean thinking off stuff to torture for Bruce.

"_Bonjour Dum_" the other line of the phone said

I blinked "Dee?" I heard a chuckle

"_Yup it's me" _Dee, my brother, said I rolled my eyes

"I told you already I have stuff to do so speak up!'

He laughed "_Okay just called to tell you you're running out of time."_

He's right, I haven't noticed, I sighed.

"_Have you made Alice fall in love with you?"_

Right he's knows about that "No she is in a relationship right now"

"_WHAT! MY LITTLE ALICE IS IN A RELATIONSHIP RIGHT NOW!"_ I pulled the phone a little away from my ear

"Oh don't be so loud about it and what do you mean 'my'! She's mine!"

He chuckled "_Anyway I booked your flight your leaving tomorrow noon_"

I froze but nod my head "Sure I'm alright with it."

"_Sure you are anyway see you tomorrow at France"_

And just like that he hanged up, crap how can I tell her?

_This emptiness is killin' me_

Today was finally the day and I was already in the car_ s_taring at my phone

_And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_

I sighed and looked at my left and my eyes widen, there I see Bruce kissing another girl! I growled and went to my drafts, why did I have to wait so long to send it? I looked at it:

_'Alice, I must confess that you've been by my side since we were kids and I fell for you really hard since then, it hurts me to see you when you cry but that's why I'm always with you to cheer you up. But now knowing your with Bruce I'm sure he's going to make you happy that is if he still isn't a playboy, anyway hope you'll be happy with the choice you made'_

I winced a little and added "I'm going to France today" before hitting send.

_Lookin' back I realize it was always there_

_Just never spoken_

Now that I think about it, it was always about her. Everything I do is for her, smiling so she would smile, protect her so she would be safe, and love her so she will love me, it was always about her and I never told her.

_I'm waitin' here_

_Been waitin' here_

I got out of the car, grabbed my luggage and made it inside, thinking if she would come here and stop me, but that's impossible right?

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

My flight was called and I stood up last. maybe because to give her more time to catch up but why?

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know_

I furrowed my eyebrows and began making my way to the plane

"WAIT!" I felt a pair of fragile arms around me "Alice?"

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

"Don't leave me please! I read your text and I had no idea, please don't leave me!" she cried and buried her face in my back, it was wet crap what have i done? I turned around and hugged her, my chin resting on her head "What about Bruce?" I asked and she sniffed "Broke up with him, I saw him kissing another girl, he lied." my eyes softened and lifted her chin so I could see her turquoise sparkling, I chuckled and lightly kissed her soft lips.

**Clap, Clap**

We pulled away and looked at my left, I saw Dee with an amused face "Congrats Bro." he congratulated me and made his way to us "What are you doing here Dee?" Alice asked my twin who smiled "Just wanted to check up on Dum." I blinked "Wasn't I suppose to see you at France?" Dee chuckled "You were but I knew you wouldn't go there since you're waiting Alice to show up." I blushed.

_Just so you know_

"Anyway bro shall we go?" Dee asked and I knew what he meant "Of course brother" we smiled and grabbed Alice's hands as we made our way outside the airport

_Just so you know_

"Where are we going?" she asked and I chuckled, I pecked her lips and smiled and so did she as me and Dee told her what we are going to do.

"We're going to kick Bruce's butt."

* * *

**Me: Tada~ isn't it awesome, mind the mistakes I wanted to fix it buut apparently Trevor is really bugging me to get off**

**Trevor: Yeah hurry and get off! And why pick Jesse McCartney?**

**Me: (smirks) I like his songs and did you know he voiced Roxas at KH2?**

**Trevor: (twitches) Hell no!**

**Me: Anyway updates will be slow blame the exams and after exams I get to update more lately, sooo yeah review and I really want to redo's Boris's song-fic because I don't like it that much :( ,so after exams I'll fix his.  
**

**Anyway I really wanna write "Forgetting You" right now for those who don't know here's the summary:  
**

_Forgetting You:  
_

_ Alice hasn't been the same Alice as she used to be, she misses Wonderland. Then one day the portal reopened and without hesitation jumped in, one problem though, everyone in Wonderland forgot about her! She has only 30 days in Wonderland before the portal opens again, 30 days to make them remember her but if they don't well she has to leave Wonderland forever._

**Lemme know what you think of this chappie and the summary! REVIEW PLEASE~! And sorry if Dum's OOC i forgot what his personality is and they're older alright!  
**


End file.
